A true friend?
by amber'xx
Summary: Scout, Phoenix, Emily. Friendship is tested to the max in this story. As Scout has to ask herself who her real friend is. And what 'True Friend' actually means to her.
1. Chapter 1

Scouts POV;

The wind blew threw my fine blonde hair, my newly brought converse trainers swinging through the pile of autumn leaves that layed below me. The concrete where I sat was hard and uncomfortable I gritted my teeth, my entire body shaking because of the ice cold wind hitting at my freshly made up face. I sighed pulling at my wristwatch; I lifted my head when to my relief I spotted a familiar face in the distance sprinting towards me.

'SORRY' Em gasped, her cheeking glowing ruby red. Her frame bent over.

'I've been here for 30 minutes, where were you?' I cried, my eyebrows borrowing together, hands on hips like I meant business.

'Oh you know, mum was being a cow... Look sorry, I won't be late next time' She darted back, bearing a grin.

I nodded, 'we are gunna be in so much trouble, lets go' I sighed, jumping from my resting place.

We skipped to school arm in arm, sharing the latest gossip. The latest celebrity news. As we reached the school gates, Em pitched in something into the convosation which I was dreading to hear.

'Hows the foster parents?' She asked casually, strutting across the school field, tutting when a spec of dirt got onto her new designer shoes.

'There OK, you know...' I replied vaguely sliding across the field.

'What about Phoenix? Your not still talking to him are you?' Em enquired, swinging open the school doors.

'Well...' I mumbled.

'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?' Mr Byrne yelled his veins in his forehead bulging.

'We were studying' Em quickly shot back smugly.

'You will both be in afternoon detention for a week, now go to your lesson!' He boomed, spit spraying us.

I slumped behind Em as she slotted herself through Mr Clarkson's door before coolly heading to the back and grabbing a chair. Mr Clarkson shook his head before returning back to the board. I glanced around holding a chair in my hands there were two spaces one next to Denzil and one next to Phoenix I hesitated waiting for Em to choose.

'Oi, DENZIL. Move from there so me and Scout can sit there.' Em demanded shoving him sending him off balance. 'Get lost Em' He coldly replied returning to his page.

She chucked her belongings down onto the floor. Slumping down beside Denzil. Leaving me next to Phoenix.

'I phoned you yesterday how come you didn't ring back?' Phoenix innocently asked.

'My phones playing up sorry' I lied, it was as I could feel Em's eyes glaring right through me.

Phoenix's shrugged, 'Want to come round mine later, I could order pizza?' He asked grinning.

I gulped before instantly turning around to look at Em surely enough she was glaring. My eyes lowered.

'Um Pho...' Before I could finish my phone vibrated in my pocket. I slid it out while Mr Clarkson was delving into the wonders of explaining something to do with 'Romeo and Juliet' I flipped it up.

'Why are you talking to that idiot? Em xx' I swivelled round, as Em shook her head at me. My insides chruning, not knowing who to choose.

'Thought your phone was 'playing up' you know what forget about later, its obvious Em has you wrapped round her little finger, didn't take you for such a mug' He calmly said before swivelling around in his chair facing the window. His hair sheilding me from the dim sunlight.

'Phoenix...'

'SCOUT ALLEN' I jumped at my name being yelled it was Mr Clarkson.

'As you clearly have something interesting to say, why not come up and say it?' Mr Clarkson groaned.

'Sorry sir, I'll be quiet' I replied, my head bowing.

The next 10 minutes were spent in utter silence, as Em attempted to get my attention and Phoenix did the complete opposite ignoring everything I said to him.

* * *

><p>Phoenix POV;<p>

I stomped out the classroom, pushing my way pass everyone. Before getting stopped by Emily James.

'Scout isn't interested in an idiot like you... GET OVER IT' she yelled in my face.

I could fill the anger intensiifie I knew I mustn't get angry, from past experience with my dad knowing that anger didn't get you nowhere, and even if I wanted to I couldn't hit a girl.

'Just leave it Em' I responded, trying to dodge out her way.

'SCARED ARE WE?' Emily taunted, a crowd now building around us in a narrow and tight corridor.

People's voices and cheers making my head want to explode. 'Move' I demanded in my fierce voice.

'Em, please just stop' I heard Scout say to her friend trying to pull her backwards away from me.

'Im sticking up for you Scout be great full' Em replied before pushing Scout off her arm sending Scout flying backwards into the corridor wall and onto the floor.

I instantly bent downwards; putting out a hand to Scout before I knew it Em pounced on me and was now on my back. I stood in the corridor as she screamed and punched, still staying as calm as a cucumber. Willing for a teacher to come and stop this.

'Fight, fight, fight' the audience cheered. I tried a buckaroo technique trying to throw her off my back, but her sharp nails dug into my neck. Creating sharp pain and drawing blood that was now slowly dripping down onto my once crisp white shirt.

'Alright, alright' Denzil shouted from the audience, 'Get off' everyone booed wanting to see some action to lighten up their boring Monday morning. He yanked Emily down from my back. 'Give it a rest will you, if your gunna fight, fight, if not just don't' Denzil sighed before slumping off down the corridor with the rest of the unsatisfied audience.

Emily and Scout stood side by side. Em eyes narrowing, Scout had a blank face. I hated the fact that she would do anything that Emily wanted her to do. Em would say jump, and Scout would reply 'how high?' I shook my head at the pair of them before strolling down the corridor muttering 'Mental' under my breath.


	2. The whirlwind which is Emily James

Scouts POV;

'Are you OK?' I asked wiping the dirt off Em's black trousers.

'No, I need to get out off here' She grunts, tugging at her ripped trousers.

'This is all his fault!' She explodes, jumping to her feet. 'Look, before we get caught lets get out of here'

I sigh shaking my head. 'We can't were in enough trouble, I don't want my new foster parents to think I'm some next 'care kid' please lets just stay'

I plead grasping onto her arm as my life depended on it.

'Your alright, I'm going this place is full off complete prats- Phoenix being the main prat' She says angrily pulling at the double door.

'EM!' I shout, watching as Mr Byrne sprints down the corridor after us. 'Wait there you two!' He screams his pace now slowing. His body doubling over, gasping for air.

'Quick NOW' Em screams before yanking me out the door and sprinting towards the gate.

I'm left wobbling behind her, my chest aching. Knowing that whatever I do I'll be in serious trouble, I kept jogging. Jogging till Mr Byrne was a small figure in the distance. Em sprinted ahead stopping along side a street sign to wait for me to catch up.

'Now that's what I call fun' Em beamed. Pulling out a bottle of coke and taking a refreshing sip. She passed it to me; I gulped down nearly half the bottle before passing it back.

'We can't stay around here long, let's go... to the leisure park go catch a film or something?' Em suggests leading the way.

* * *

><p>We reach the tall dull black building that stood in the centre of the leisure park. The film titles and times flashing brightly against the wall and the sweet smell of popcorn wifting out. It suddenly dawns on me I have no money. 'Em I have no money?' I stupidly ask her.<p>

'Money, as if were gunna pay' Pulling the door open and confidently walking inside yanking my school tie off around my neck as she did so and stuffing it in her bag. She strolls over to the women's toilets carefully watching the cinema staff and their positions. She buddled me inside the toilets. Chucking me her make up bag, 'we'll go see that new 18, death'

'Yeah but how, all the entrances to the screens are guarded there no chance this is going to work' I shake my head applying an extra coat of lip-gloss.

'It's easy, there only one person guarding screen 1-8' She then flashes her Blackberry Bold at me, and its showing in screen 7 at 11.30. None will bother coming in the screen, we'll easily be able to sneak in' She says rubbing her hands together.

We slip out the toilet doors, my heart racing. I'd gotten a tattoo, stolen from a shop but I was petrified. I didn't know how this would work, my hands shook, my stomach churned.

'All staff to screen 10 please!' The intercom called, sending the few members of staff running'

'Yes, now quick' Em demanded yanking me along past screens 1 and 2. I bashed up the many stairs, not daring to look back. Before running into Em's back.

Em slowly put her finger on my mouth. 'Sssh, just wait' I stood as still as a statue, as we listened to a male member of staff hum to himself. 'He's going into screen 5, Em whispers just wait...'

Sure enough he moved off still humming to himself, slipping inside screen 5 with the cleaning cart.

She dragged me around the corner, and we sprinted through the doors settling down in a seat at the back. Even though the hardest bit was over I was still a nervous wreck.

'Get a grip, I've done this loads of times!' Em beamed proudly.

As the film started I soon realized the title 'death' gave away what the film was about. I was never really a fan of horrors. I sat still in my seat, my head under my coat most of the time. The screams, making me jump out of my skin. Em chomped away on a packet of crisps, the crunching sound making me feel sick. It felt like the longest film in the history of longest films. Finally it came to a hold though. Two hours later, 10 miss calls from the foster parents, 2 from Denzil and 6 from Phoenix and the film had finally finished.

I stepped out into the dim sunlight, the cars driving by making me jump. 'That was amazing!' Em declared.

* * *

><p>'Scout!' A familiar voice cried it was Phoenix.<p>

'How the hell did you find us?' I asked completely puzzled.

'Genius over here put 'at the cinema with Scout' as her facebook status?' He laughed pointing at Em.

'Go away' Em butted in. 'Stop ruining are fun, stop pretending like you CARE'

'Scout has her own voice you know...' Phoenix replied. Glaring at me.

'Um, I... Em's right just go' I piped up wiping the smile clean of Phoenix's face.

'It's my Birthday today, thanks Scout. Rubbish day this has turned out to be' He coldly replied shrugging off down the street.

'Phoenix, SORRY!' I cry after him, pulling him back.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING SCOUT' Em screams from behind.

'I'm sorry, I didn't realize I want to be friends OK, I've been an utter cow' I realize, trying to win him back. Knowing that I had once again been caught in the whirlwind which is Emily James.

'Come back to school then, before you get yourself into any more trouble' He says calmly, taking my hand. I willingly follow him, knowing it was for the best.

'Scout, where are you going?' Ems voice echoes behind.

'Em, just leave it OK. Do what you want to do but I'm going back to school, to explain' I reply calmly. My speed increasing, for the first time wanting to get away from Em and the trouble that surrounded her.

'True friend you are' She called after me, darting back in the other direction.


End file.
